The Breath I Take, Will Be The First Of My Life
by FOREVERADISNEYGIRL
Summary: After facing the Ozunu, Raizo's life is truly about to begin.


**This oneshot is decided to jacpin2002. Thank you for your kind reviews as well as, supporting each and every one of my Ninja Assassin fics. You're a superstar! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninja Assassin.**

It had been about three weeks since the defeat of the Ozunu Clan. Raizo and Mika were back at the Europol Berlin office. They were sort of in hiding because, the media would would camp out of Mika's flat eager to ask her and Raizo questions about the ninja clan. What seemed to be only in legend, was now a reality and everyone wanted a scoop on this story. However, both Raizo and Mika were under strict orders from Ryan Maslow and Europol superiors to not engage with the press. Europol's Media and Communications department will give statements to the news and media outlets when things have calmed down. To be frank, Raizo and Mika were not intending on speaking to anyone about the Ozunu Clan. Both wanted to rest and recover from the recent events.

Mika was granted a long sabbatical that was extended to two and half years instead of the traditional one year. Maslow insisted to their superiors that Mika needed time away from Europol, but not without compensation. So, Mika was granted a sabbatical that could also be extended longer if she chooses to. Also, Maslow negotiated that she would still receive her usual salary for those two and half or so years with an increase to her current pay. While it was great Maslow had gotten her a long period of leave with full pay, Mika didn't really care. After what she had been through these past few weeks, nothing not even money mattered to her. All she wanted was to go away far. Somewhere far from Berlin with Raizo.

 _About 3 Weeks Prior_

For Raizo, he had gone MIA right after Europol ambushed and defeated the Ozuzu Clan. In the aftermath of battle, Maslow had tried searching for him hoping Raizo would return to Berlin with him, Mika, and the Special Forces team. Though Maslow knew finding Raizo would be next to impossible. He was a ninja, trained from youth to conceal his movements and blend in with the shadows. Still, Maslow tried and after some time he gave up and returned to the team.

After Maslow left, Raizo emerged from the shadows and saw that the Europol Special Forces had left the mountain. Everything in the nick of time had been cleared, and all that was left were charred remains from the fire. Now that he was free, Raizo was unsure of what to do. All his life was spent training to be a feared assassin and hiding from the Ozunu Clan. He stood and looked around the retreat. What was once "home" is now gone. Raizo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time, Raizo felt as if he was living his life now.

After spending about two weeks meditating on the mountain, Raizo felt it was time to return to Berlin. He may have defeated and sought revenge against the Ozunu, but now he had unfinished business with Mika. The former assassin found that he now had feelings for Europol agent, though the two had not known each other for long. After Kiriko's death, Raizo rarely fancied any women until he met Mika.

All those years of forgotten feelings of falling in love, were rekindled after spending time with Mika. After nearly losing her, Raizo now knew that life was too short. He wanted to express his feelings to Mika. Even if she didn't return the same feelings, he would be content to have her as a friend.

A few days laters, while going through the burnt rubble, Raizo collected as many valuables as he could carry. Most of it were precious jewels and gold pieces from centuries ago. Raizo hoped, he could sell some of it to help fund his return to Berlin. Once he had packed what he needed, he set off to the closest city.

It took awhile, but finally Raizo was able to contact Maslow and through Maslow's connections, Raizo flew back to Berlin. Maslow himself had picked up Raizo and immediately, he demanded to see Mika. Who at the time was still at the hospital.

Though Maslow had tried to convince Raizo that Mika had to rest and her doctors recommended no visitors, and that her room was guarded 24/7. Yet, it was all in vain as Raizo was determined to see her. In the end, Maslow gave up and suggested to Raizo to see Mika without being noticed. Raizo understood the hint and nodded in agreement.

Later that night, Raizo had snuck into Mika's room. She was fast asleep, but even then Raizo approached her bed. He gave a content sigh and gently pulled up a chair by her bedside.

He reached out and gently took her hand. For the first time in his life, he took a breath and smiled. Raizo leans in and whispers to Mika's ear, "I love you. I love you, Mika."

 **Author's Note: Hello! Here's another oneshot for Ninja Assassin. Much like the previous stories, this one-shot is a part that I had cut from another Ninja Assassin fic I am currently working on. The story by itself, has changed focus and I couldn't incorporate any of the Raizo and Mika scenes I had written. After reading everything over, these parts are better as one-shots.**

 **I won't give away the entire story, but the other Ninja Assassin fic I'm working about is sort of an origin story on Raizo. If you can recall from the film, there were a lot of foreign children in the Ozunu Clan. Now, it's just a head canon of mine, but I believe Raizo and the other kids were perhaps kidnapped by the Ozunu forced to become ninjas. I'm sure each and everyone of those kids had families of their own. My fic kind of explores what Raizo's life might have been like before he was forced to join the Ozunu. OK! Enough with my rambling! Enjoy!**


End file.
